Hoss Delgado
Hoss Delgado is a spectral exterminator, hunting down monsters like werewolves, and various other supernatural phenomena. Hoss developed a crush on Eris, the goddess of chaos starting in "Guess What’s Coming to Dinner?" They dated for a while, but it had been a dysfunctional relationship, with his dating the goddess of chaos having an adverse effect of creating too much order in the world, which put him out of the monster hunting business, so he broke up with her. Appearance Hoss seems to be missing a hand, which he has replaced with a cybernetic weapon hand that can transform into various weapons and tools (referred to as a Swiss Army Hand in his video game profile). It's unknown how he lost his hand (though in Underfist, Irwin found his hand, pickled in a jar, and the video game profile says that he lost it between the cushions of his couch). In Underfist, his right leg seems to have been replaced with the same cybernetics on his arm. For his first appearance, he originally had to manually attach devices to his hand, where they were linked with a metal bar, and could be detached by hitting one of the studs on the wristband; for all later appearances, they instead shifted into place automatically, flush with the wrist (and no longer detachable), though where the attachments are stored is unknown. He was originally incredibly skinny and was beaten at everything by a traffic cone named Kyle. One day while selling electric potato peelers he'd had enough and by sheer force of will became muscular. He now keeps Kyle cuffed to a radiator in a basement. Hoss also has an eyepatch, apparently because he ran with scissors when his mother told him not to (revealed in Underfist). Hand transformations: *A steel punching/normal hand *An ectoplasm cannon *A chainsaw (that can be fired from a crossbow if needed) *A laser blaster *A lightsaber (two versions; one red, and a dual bladed purple version) *An imaginary hammer * A large metal nose (for detecting things) *A box of tic tacs *A cannon *A grenade launcher *A machine gun *A taser *A spork *A banana (also used in nunchuck form) *A mace (the mace's spiked ball may also be used as a bomb) *A hammer *A microphone *A net launcher *A bouquet of flowers Appearances Grim & Evil *Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator (debut) *Big Trouble in Billy's Basement Billy & Mandy *Brown Evil (in a video game) *Brown Evil Part 2 *Bearded Billy *Irwin Gets a Clue *Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? *Prank Call of Cthulu (cameo) *Chaos Theory *Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians *Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons *Billy Gets an "A" *Nergal's Pizza (cameo) Films *Underfist: Halloween Bash Trivia *Delgado in Spanish means "thin". *Hoss Delgado states that he hates monsters and one-eyed weirdos, despite the irony of being a one-eyed weirdo himself and that in two episodes he gets transformed into a monster. *Hoss Delgado parodies classic 80's and 90's action movies. Largely influenced by Snake Plissken from the films'' Escape from New York'' and Escape from L.A. Delgado's interchangeable right hand is a reference to the Evil Dead series. The protagonist Ash Williams goes through numerous hand attachments. *Hoss Delgado's weapon of choice is based off of Ashley J. Williams' from the Evil Dead series. *His name is a parody of Jose Delgado, also known as Gangbuster in the DC Comics continuity. *His dad called him the "Midnight Sailor," because he wet the bed until he was 32 (he's 33, but 48 in Underfist). * In Underfist, it is revealed that he moved back in with his mother after he and Eris broke up, and sometimes pretends she passed away to avoid revealing that fact. Videos Hoss DelGato- Best Of Hoss Delgado Underfist Compliation Billy and Mandy Hoss Delgado the puppet. Gallery See Hoss Delgado/Gallery es:Hoss Delgado Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Underfist characters Category:Heroes Category:Main characters